Roomies
by BeyondShadows16
Summary: What happens whe Light, L, Near, Mello, Matt, Beyond, Misa, Johnny, Edgar, Jimmy, Devi and Tenna all share a house? If you don't know the characters read chapter 1 Anyone can pick it up. Warning, MattxMello, NnyxEdgar, LxLight. A series of short stories
1. Character Descriptions

(The short description characters will grow throughout the story, this is just need to know stuff)

Johnny (Nny) - 17 Years Old- Male- Tall, extremely skinny, black hair shaved from the ears down and an unruly mess at the top, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin- Takes the unspoken rule of leader half of the time, obsessed with blood and gore, has a bit of a calm and cool type of attitude, but can snap on a moments notice and go absolutely psycho. Has a close connection to Edgar (a bit of a NnyxEdgar deal) He is stalked by Jimmy, he's fairly close with Devi, he's fascinated with L and his way of thinking, leading them to deep conversations, he usually enjoys playing along with Beyond's mischief, Light irritates him a little bit when he plays his goody two shoes act. He would enjoy sawing Misa's legs off with a chainsaw. The rest he is indifferent about, but still friends. He is obsessed with all things of the cherry variety, especially Cherry Brain Freezies.

Edgar- 17 Years Old- Male- A bit taller than Nny, sort of skinny, medium length brown hair, the beginning of a goatee, glasses, green eyes, pale skin- Acts a bit like a wallflower, doesn't have much of an extravagant personality, usually tries to talk sense into the group, but most of the time just follows along with what Nny wants to do. It's almost as if he lives to please Nny, but not quite a kiss up, (again, a bit of NnyxEdgar). He thinks Jimmy is a creep, but his ok with him sometimes. He's always irritated with Near for leaving his toys around the house for him to step on/clean up. He enjoys thinking that because of Light, he's not the only semi-sane one in the house. Beyond scares him. A lot. But he has to admit he does have some fun ideas now and then. Misa irritates him. He finds Mello and Matt a bit weird, but like to hang out with them at times.

Jimmy- 16 Years Old- Male- a great deal shorter than Nny, but somewhat tall. Has a mimicked hairstyle of Nny, has green eyes and horrible acne, pale skin. - Is absolutely obsessed with Nny; he stalks him, dresses like him and literally wants to be him. He treats Johnny like a god. He does think a bit on the pervy side, but for the most part is harmless. He doesn't go psycho like Nny, but he does enjoy horror and such. He is very jealous of how close Nny will allow Edgar to get to him. He is almost deathly afraid of Devi, so he tries to stay on her good side. He hangs out with Mello, Matt and Beyond quite a bit; they get into trouble a lot, need less to say. He is a bit intimidated by L, because anytime he talks to him, he feels really stupid afterwards. He doesn't like Light too much; he doesn't like goody two shoes. He has a thing for Misa though.

Tenna- 17 Years Old- Female- medium height, short black choppy looking hair, African American, green eyes- Very Random and Hyper, no one every really knows what she's thinking, yet she usually picks up on things pretty fast, she's best friends with Devi, but like I said before, no one ever really knows what she is thinking.

Devi- 17 Years Old- Female- medium height, purple hair, usually tied back into two ponytails, green eyes, pale skin.- No one messes with her much or she'll chew you out. She had a short temper and isn't afraid to talk back or disagree with anyone, even Nny and L. She believes she is one of the only sane ones in the house even though she can act like a complete nut case herself. She's been friends with Nny for a while, so they're fairly close. She is best friends with Tenna. She believes Mello, Matt, Beyond and Jimmy are absolute idiots. She can stand Near for a short period of time, but then gets irritated over his childishness. She can't stand Misa. She thinks Light is pretty cool, but doesn't really have a thing for him.

Mello- 16 Years Old- Male- Medium/long length blonde hair, dark blue green eyes, a scar/ birthmark around his left eye and pale skin.- For the most part had a bossy attitude, yet still plays the roll of a follower. He's extremely intelligent, but he's too quick to take action over thinking about things first. He's ok with Nny, but he doesn't like Nny's position as boss. He thinks Edgar is an absolute pushover. He thinks Devi is a bossy bitch. He thinks Tenna is on crack. Most of the time he hangs out with Matt, Jimmy and Beyond, or sometimes-just watches Matt play video games. He can act a bit like a pretty boy. He would enjoy shooting Misa in the face. He wishes Light wasn't so goody goody. He is obsessed with chocolate.

Matt- 16 Years Old- Male- Medium length dark red hair, brown eyes, fairly tall, pale skin- Very arrogant and has a good sense of humor. Obsessive gamer. Is up for any mischief that comes his way. Like to play pranks on people, especially Mello.

Near- 15 Years Old- Male- Fluffy white hair, dark eyes, short, pale skin- Not much of a talker, he basically just goes with the flow. But don't take is toys, or shit will go down.

L- 17 Years Old- Male- Black messy hair, dark eyes, tall with a hunched back, pale skin- Obsessed with sweets, L is usually the voice of reason, though he is intelligent, he doesn't always exclude himself in one of Mello and Matt's deviant schemes. He and Johnny seem to get along fairly well, seeing as they are quite similar, but he still over all prefers Light.

Light- 17 Years Old- Male- shoulder length brunette hair, brown eyes, fairly tall- Almost as smart as L, Light usually gets stuck doing the house work, because apparently everyone else in the house doesn't mind it being dirty, though he is annoyed by L and Nny's intelligent come backs, he still loves L to death.

Beyond (B or BB)- 17 Years Old- Male- Black messy hair, reddish eyes, tall with a hunched back, pale skin- Beyond is extremely ADD and obsessed with strawberry jam. Though he is a bit spacey at times, he is in fact almost as intelligent as L himself.

Misa- 17 Years Old- Female- Blonde hair and reddish eyes- the preppy as all get out. She usually annoys every one, except Jimmy, who creeps her out.


	2. Just Another Morning

"Dammit Matt!" Mello yelled from inside his shared room. "Get your damn boxers off my bed!" He growled as Matt poked his head around the frame of the door giving Mello an innocent look.

"Oh, come on now, Mello... You know you like it." Matt purred jokingly.

"No, I don't fucking like it. Now get the damn things off my bed or I swear on Christ's grave-" Mello seethed.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, geez." Matt said, dismissing Mello with the wave of a hand, then proceeding to toss his boxers carelessly to his bed.

"Have you guys seen my jam jar?" B asked, digging through a pile of clothes around their shared closet. Matt and Mello just shrugged.

"I threw it away." Matt replied, holding up one of several chocolate wrappers discarded in the room. "I was tired of tripping over it anytime I wanted to get a new pair of socks."

"But that was my last jar!" B whined as if his world was suddenly crashing down all around him.

Just another average morning. Light sighed from the kitchen as he listened to the three bicker back and forth. He had been in their room, it was an absolute mess. He couldn't see how it could get that messy. He turned to look at L, who was messily eating a piece of cake. _Oh right_, Light thought bitterly. _They grew up with him as a role model_. Not that L was the messiest person in the world, but he defiantly wasn't the cleanest by any means. Light should know, they share a room together and he could count on one hand the times that L actually voluntarily helped Light, Near and Edgar clean, and everyone else literally had to be forced.

Johnny sat across from L, vacantly sipping on a cup of coffee, a pair of old ear buds stuck in his ears allowing bits and pieces of classical music spill into the room. He wore a simple black and white striped shirt with some stick figure painted on the front screaming random profanities at a puppy, a shirt he undoubtedly made himself. Light rolled his eyes. "Nny?" He called, using Johnny's preferred nickname. No response. "Nny!" Light said louder this time, causing Johnny to hold up a finger, prompting him to wait a moment. Light grumbled bitterly to himself, then Johnny finally removed the tiny black buds from his ears.

"You yelled?" Johnny asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You mind helping me cook?" Light asked through his teeth, irritated by Johnny's involuntary arrogance._ He doesn't even try! It just comes natural as if he was made to be served!_

"Oh, but I am!" Johnny protested, standing up from his seat dramatically, hands on the table. "I'm doing the most important job! There wouldn't _be_ a job if there wasn't a supervisor. And what does the supervisor do? He _supervises_." Johnny replied, a satisfied smile spreading itself across his face as he sat down slowly. Light's fists clenched as he attempted to think up a come back.

"He does have a point you know." L said, examining a strawberry the rested itself on the almost eaten piece of cake.

"I swear you two can't do anything for yourselves!" Light growled as a paniced Beyond Birthday ran into the room and over to Light, tugging on his shirt, eyes not unlike an owls'.

"Light! We're out of _jam_!" He cried, dropping to his knees, then becoming distracted by some insect making its way across the kitchen floor. On all fours, B quickly forgot about the jam and began to follow it. And that's when Near walked in, a teddy bear in one hand, and rubbing his eyes with the other. His expression showed he was less than thrilled to be woken up so early. _At least there's someone who isn't complaining,_ Light thought bitterly.

"I'm hungry." Near mumbled. "Two eggs, toast and don't forget the butter."

"WHAT THE HELL? AM I EVERYONE'S MAID?" Light seethed.

"Yes." Both Johnny and L said in perfect, mono-toned unison. Just then, out of no where, a pair of plaid blue and red boxers came sailing across the room to hit Light in the face. Soon after, both Mello and Matt tumbled into the room wrestling, both looking as if they were about to tear each others' hair out.

"What th-" Light began, becoming more and more annoyed, but was interrupted by the back door opening.

"Breakfaaaaaast!" Jimmy sang as he strolled in the room, looking over Light's shoulder to see what he was cooking. ""Whatcha makin' Huh?... I want what Nny's getting!"

"Damn it, Jimmy, stop calling me Nny! It's Johnny to you!" Johnny fussed, throwing a fork in his direction, but not bothering to move from his position at the table.

The room by now was in complete caos, and Light was about ready to blow. L sat mindlessly poking at fruit on his plate, not bothering to break apart his to 'brothers' indulging themselves in a knock-down-drag-out in the middle of the floor. Jimmy was bugging the hell out of Nny who had now began to scream profanities across the room at him over the blaring music pouring from his ear buds, and Near had now began giving Light the 'death glare' for not fixing his breakfast fast enough. Light was just about to say something when the purple haired girl herself came down the stairs, fuming.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. Everyone stopped in mid sentence. "You!" She pointed at the two boys on the floor. "Pick up your damn boxers and act your age! You!" She pointed at Jimmy, "Stop being so damn creepy and leave Nny the hell alone! And You!" She finally rounded on Light. "Stop being such a spineless sissy and grow a pair! Because if I have to be woken up by dumb and dumber wrestling and fighting one more time, I kick you so hard L will feel it!"

"Hey! Now why'd I get drug into this and what's that supposed to mean?" L piped up.

"You sleep with the man. There's no hiding it." Devi rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough." L mumbled. Light rolled his eyes and carried on with the meal. Lets just say things were quieter that morning.


End file.
